Welcome new baby Taylor
by BAUMember
Summary: this is the follow up to my story, the taylor kids visit santa from earlier on in the year, it picks up during Stella' pregnancy, some humour parts and lots of family love...


This is the follow up to my story from last year, "The Taylor kids visit Santa" it sees the arrival of the new baby 

The Taylor kids are as follows, Natalia evie 9, Corey Aiden 7, Skylar jade 5 and twins Lillie mae and Luca ross 4. I hope that you like….please RnR this is a one shot but of you want me to do more I will. It had not been beta read so mistakes will happen. 

Stella was about to go for her first ultrasound, feeling excited and nervous about seeing the new baby for the first time, she lay on her and Mac's king size bed rubbing her belly "Hey Baby, its mommy here we are all so excited to see you today" as Stella rubs and talks to her slight bump, she didn't notice Mac standing in the door way.

"Hey gorgeous" he whispers making his way over to the bed, lying down he kisses Stella's tummy and leans in to kiss her lips, "Hi handsome" Stella replied when she and Mac parted. Did the kids get off to school and day care ok," Yep all sorted and they cant wait to see the baby picture later" smiles Mac as he wraps his arms around Stella.

As short time later Stella and Mac make there way to the hospital, lying on the bed the nurse starts to rub the scanner over Stella's tummy, just then they hear a little noise "That's the baby's heartbeat strong and healthy" smiles the nurse. Mac and Stella smile at each other but the smiles soon fades when they see the nurses face change

"What, What is it" asks a scared Stella as she grips Mac's hand tighter.

Turning to face the couple the nurse starts to speak "There is 2 heartbeats, you are expecting twins" the nurse smiles and points out two little images on the monitor.

Looking stunned Mac and Stella both look at the screen and to each other " Another set of twins" the both say together. The nurse prints out a picture and hands in to the beaming parents to be, holding hands they leave the hospital and get in to the people carrier "7 kids Mac we are going to have 7 kids" Stella mutters still in shock as she tries to get her head round the idea. Mac leans over takes the picture and kisses his wife "I know it will be hard work but we will cope and they will be so loved" Mac smiles as he starts the engine up.

When they arrive home the house is in silence they still have half an hour before the have to collect the twins fro day care, making the most of there time alone Mac lifts up Stella and carry's her to the bedroom, placing her on the bed he starts to undress her very slowly, hearing her soft moans Mac undresses him self and quickly enters Stella, they make passionate love to each other while whispering there undying love.

Later that evening the family are al sat around the dinner table, talking over the days events, each of the kids says what they did at school that day. There is a moment of rare silence before Natalia starts to speak," So mom dad, are you ever going to show us the baby picture" she sighs rolling her eyes. Both Mac and Stella laugh at there eldest child she is straight to the point with everything, something she inherits from her mom.

Well kids we have a nice surprise for you Mac smiles as he hands the picture to Natalia who looks at it then passes it down the younger children, "Dad I don't have all day" Natalia pipes up again, "Ok Sorry Nats" laughs Mac, "You are all going to have two new arrivals your mom is having twins.

As silence once again fills the Taylor house which to happen twice in one day is very rare, Mac and Stella wait for the reaction of there children unsure of the reaction they will get with two new baby's due.

The smiles on the little faces looking at them was all the assurance they needed, just the five little arms are wrapped around there mom and dad " So I guess you are pleased with twins then" asks Mac as he and Stella cuddle the children.

………………………………..........................................................................................

The pregnancy was a smooth one for Stella she had hardly any morning sickness and she was big but could still manoeuvre much to Stella's happiness as she has the other kids to look after.

With the due date 4 weeks away Stella and Mac had everything ready for the new arrivals with the kids all tucked up in bed and the hospital bag ready they just waited, having had twins before who where 4 weeks early they new that Stella could go in to labour anytime.

"So I think after this no more kids" Stella sighs as she cuddles Mac in bed, "yes sounds great, I mean I love our kids but 7 is enough" agrees Mac. Nodding of to sleep Stella tries to get comfortable, just as she was starting to nod off she felt w warm wet sensation reaching between her legs she new that her waters had broken.

"Mac its time, my waters have broke" nudging Mac awake, he eventually opens his eyes to see Stella at the foot of the bed doubled over," Arghhhh" the screams filled the house as another contraction took over.

Jumping out of bed Mac grabs Stella's hand and the phone, as they near the bed room door another contraction takes over and Stella could feel something between her legs. Reaching down she can feel the baby's head, " Mac I can feel the head I need to sit down" as Mac watches Stella sit down and take her bottoms off, a wave or sheer panic sweeps over him, he can see the first twins head, with trembling hands he dials 911 for help.

"911 what's your emergency"

"My wife is in labour I can see the head she's having twins, I need help"

"Ok Sir what is your wife's name and yours"

"Its Mac and Stella Taylor, this is out 6th and 7th child"

"Ok Mac I need you to put your hands under the baby's head and tell Stella to push"

Mac places his hands under the head," Stella honey you need to push, just like you did with the others c'mon push" as Stella gave a massive push the baby slid in to its dads hands, "Wahhhhhhh" screamed the new baby as she entered the world, looking up at Stella with tears in his eyes " we have another daughter she is beautiful like her mommy" Mac gently lifts his new daughter wrapping her in towels he places her on Stella's chest.

"We have one baby, out but no sign of the other yet" Mac says as he starts to speak to the operator.

"Ok lets just hope twin 2 decides to wait till you are in hospital , how is Stella and the baby, is the baby breathing ok"

"Yes the baby is good she is breathing an her own and looks a good weight, is the EMS truck on its way.

"Yes they are Mac and will be with you soon, just take care of Stella and your new daughter, I will be right hear with you"

Just then the EMS truck arrives with the paramedics heading to the bedroom the other kids are soon awake and wondering what is going on.

"Daddy what happened" asks a sleepy Cory. "Its Ok bud mom had one for the twins you have a sister" he smiles looking at the children "now go back to sleep Uncle Sheldon will be here to take care of you when me and mom go to the hospital.

As the kids all head back to bed Mac phones Sheldon, "Sheldon its time" "Ok Mac I will be there in 2 minuets " having Sheldon in the next street was handy for situations like this thought Mac.

Sheldon was walking in the door as the paramedics where taking Stella out and Mac closely followed holding the new baby. "Good luck Mac" Sheldon smiled.

Arriving at the hospital there was still no sign of twin 2, " why wont this baby arrive already like its sister" moans Stella between contractions.

"It will be over soon Stella just hang on there" soothes Mac." oh that's easy for you to say you don't have to go threw all this pain, this is all your fault" Yells Stella, as she grips Mac's hand. " Well if you stop being so dam sexy all the time I might keep my hands of you" Mac smiles. "Taylor don't you dare hit on me when am in this state" Mac try's hard not to laugh, knowing that it will get Stella more irritated.

Almost 45 minuets after the first baby was born Mac and Stella welcome there new son into the world," We have one of each Stella, a boy and girl to add to our brood" as Mac and Stella share a kiss two nurses walk in holding a twin each, handing the boy to Stella and the girl to Mac. "So what shall we name these two then" whispers Mac so not to wake the sleeping baby's.

"What about Mackenzie Jack for the boy" smiled Stella "I like that Mackenzie Jack, it suits him" Mac replies kissing Mac Jnr's head. " and for the this little princess what about Lexi Erin" "Yep sounds good to me" Stella smiles " Nice to meet you Mackenzie and Lexi" grin the beaming parents.

Just then the door opens with Sheldon beside it five little faces appear " Mommy Daddy" the kids scream as they approach the bed climbing up to get a better look at the baby's " Kids meet Mackenzie and Lexi, your new brother and sister.

"Hi Mackenzie and Lexi, welcome to our family" say the kids as there proud parents look on.

So did you like if you did please RnR and let me know if you would like me to do more xxxx


End file.
